2012-09-24 He's Got Heart
He's got a lot on his mind tonight but Axiom had something to work on. Namely, the continued preparation of what would be Young Justice's base. This evening, he's on a bit of a specific mission. In costume, he's perhed in a tree in a more secluded area of the park right now. He's watching a jogging couple and once they leave the area, he leaps down to the path. Taking a map from his belt, the costumed teen starts to look it over. "Its got to be around here somewhere..." Donna has decided a late walk through the park was just what she needed before the week started anew and it was back to the same old routine. She's even brought her camera with her as a just in case. You never know when you'll come across a shot that you'd later kick yourself for missing. Her hair shimmers more at night than it does during the day. Or so it seems. Really, it just stands out more. The girl is dressed in a pair of white jeans, a blue shirt and a black and silver hoodie with the hood down. She makes barely a sounds as she walks through the park. When she comes upon Axiom, she can't help but overhear his words. "Well... That would depend on what you're looking for." Axiom jumps, letting out a little squeak. He looks around quickly, relaxing when he sees who it is. Letting out a little breath, he lifts a hand to wave. "Oh..um. Hi. I'm looking for something that probably won't be too easy to find." Donna chuckles softly. "Didn't mean to scare you." Her head tilts off to one side. Chances are, she could find it if she looked but instead, she simply nods her head. "Okay then. I won't pry. How have you been?" Her posture relaxes slightly as she starts to chat. Friendly faces are always welcome and this is a pleasant surprise so... Axiom gives a little laugh, waving it off. "It's okay," he says. "P-people tell me I'm jumpy," the teen adds. "It's just hard to explain is all," he says. He's not trying to cover it up, he's just sure that looking for a door that may or may not exist anymore would sound a little crazy. "I um...I've been okay, I guess. What about you?" Donna chuckles softly. "I've... had my ups and downs. More han anything, lately, it's been ups." She looks around, finding the nearest tree to lean against. "Like I said, not gonna pry. Really none of my business anyhow." A piece of black hair is tucked back behind her ear. "I hope I'm not interrupting you." Folding the map back up, Axiom smiles. "Ups are g-good," he replies. "No, not interrupting. I'm in no rush." Donna grins, nodding her head down the path. "So why don't we see if we can't find somewhere to grab a coffee or a soda or something then? It's good to see you again. Glad to see you're still fighting the good fight." Glancing down the path, Axiom thinks for a moment before nodding. "Sure. There should be some carts out still," he says with a smile. He then nods enthusiastically. "Of course! Never w-wanted to be anything other than a superhero so I'm n-n-not giving it up." Donna smiles and nods her head. "That's more than I can say. I applaud you, my friend." She begins making her way down the path slowly. "You got the heart for it, I'll say that much. You kind of remind me of a friend of mine." Axiom blushes at that, following after Donna. He falls into step alongside her and smiles. "Well I d-don't have fire, water, wind, or earth," gasp, Eddie actually tried to make a pop culture reference. Blame Billy for showing him Captain Planet. "I do?" Donna laughs softly, shaking her head. "Wow. Nice." Blue green eyes cast a side long glance a the teen next to her. "You do. He's actually the very best of the people I know. Very near and dear to me." Her smile softens a little. "Keep at it. You'll do wonderful things!" Axiom just keeps blushing, happy he actually did that right. At least he thinks he's doing it right. He's quiet for a moment and then tilts his head to the side. "Is it okay if I ask who he is?" he asks, unable to resist being curious. "I'll t-t-try for sure." Donna looks over at Axiom a moment. "I have your word you'll never tell anyone I know him personally? I don't want anyone to ever be able to trace me back to him." And then she smiles. "You'll do just fine. Trust me." Axiom blinks then nods quickly. "Yes, ma'am. I won't tell," he says quickly. He understands keeping secrets is important. "Okay." Donna smiles. "Robin." She gives the answer to her companions question is a slightly hushed tone. The alarm on her cell phone goes off, causing the girl to frown slightly. "It's a good thing I set those... I almost forgot..." THis is mumbled to herself before she looks at Axiom and reaches out to give him a quick hug. "I gotta run but it was great seeing you again. I just go by Donna now though, so you know... I hope to see you again soon!" And then she's turning to head off down a path that will take her out of the park. "Take care!" Category:Logs Category:RPLogs